iPod Tag Challenge
by SarcaJerk
Summary: I was not tagged in this, but hey, it looked fun! So, here it is. Contains Wicked and HSM. Pairings: Troypay, Chadpay, Fiyeraba, and Boq/Glinda Whatever that is


****

As I said in the summary, I was not tagged in this, but it looked like too much fun to pass up. SO, yeah these are Wicked Musical and Book, and HSM.

* * *

Insomnia- The Veronicas

**(HSM, Troypay)**

Sharpay tossed- again- and turned- again- for what seemed for the millionth time that night. There he was. Every single time she closed her eyes, Troy Bolton was staring back at her. Forget it. I **hate** him. She rolled back over repeating the words over and over in her head.

Troy Bolton cursed and threw his pillow against the wall -again. His eyes shot to the clock for what seemed like the millionth time that night.**2:30.** Throwing his covers from his bed he flopped back down and tried desperately to convince himself he hated her.

**Because I'm Awesome- The Dollyrots**

**(HSM, Chadpay)**

A quick hair toss and every guy in the hallway stopped to stare. Sharpay Evans smirked as she passed, and girlfriends school-wide slapped their wide-eyed boyfriends. That is except for Chad Danforth. You see, he broke up with Ms. Taylor Mckessie that morning. For one reason, Sharpay.

"Hey Sharpay! You smell nice, and you're really smart, and you dress amazingly, and --"

"I'm awesome. I get it, Danforth."

**Let Go- Frou Frou**

**(HSM)**

"Shar- please, just let it go. Don't you see? If you just _try_ to get along, you might find some great friends." Ryan Evans desperately pleaded with his sister. She had locked herself in her dressing room for the fifth time that week. She was just so upset all the time. Ryan knew she didn't have any friends here, but Sharpay didn't even act like she wanted too. "Remember how I was just like you before last summer. All that fun I has at the staff baseball game. It was the start of something new. You could have it too, you know. If you just let yourself."

**Headlock- Imogen Heap**

**(WickedBook, Fiyeraba)**

Fiyero made a quick dart behind a dumpster to avoid Elphaba's wary eyes as she glanced backward. He wasn't really sure what she'd do if she knew he was trailing her, but it wouldn't be good. And the last thing he wanted right now was for her to push him away.

"I know you're back there." A monotone voiced called. Fiyero sheepishly stepped out from his hiding spot.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about you, Fae. You can really be something. Something more than a pawn in this secret organization thing."

"I know. I can do better. But I'm already in this."

"I wish you weren't."

"Well, maybe I do too." Elphaba replied and after a chaste kiss. She hurried along to that oh- so secret location.

**You Can't Stop the Beat- Hairspray (Spent half my time dancing during this one)**

**(HSM, Zeke/Martha)**

CRACK! The halls of East High were flooded with a sharp sound, and every head in the hallway turned to the source. Martha Cox.

"And you know what else, Sharpay?! You don't own the world! I can do whatever I want. Whenever I want. And, princess, there's not much you can do about it." Most of the students were taken aback by Martha's sudden outburst, though a few looked downright giddy.

Sharpay's well- glossed lips curled into a snarl. "Ha! Like anyone in this school is going to side with you, Big Bird!"

"I will!" A tall, muscular boy stepped out of the crowd. A tall, muscular boy stepped out of the crowd. None other than Zeke Baylor, Sharpay Evans' boyfriend, took Martha's hand and together they broke through the crowd. Leaving a thoroughly bewildered Sharpay feeling two different stings.

**G.N.O.- Miley Cyrus**

**(HSM)**

"Off."

"Off."

"Off!" Taylor Mckessie, Sharpay Evans, and Gabriella Montez dumped their dormant phones into a plastic bag. Sharpay tightly gripped the wheel of her pink Mustang. The other girls sat around her waiting speed out of the Mckessie's driveway.

"Girls," Sharpay began. "Tonight is a night we forget about those savages called men, and all of the many terrible, heartbreaking things they have done to us. Tonight is a girls night. We will not let them control us!"

"Here, here!" Taylor and Gabriella cheered as Sharpay slammed on the gas petal. Down the street they swerved, screaming and laughing. Whether it was an accident or completely intentional that they happened to completely drench Chad Danforth, Troy Bolton, and Zeke Baylor in muddy water, we'll never know.

**The Wizard and I- Wicked (Well, this was practically impossible)**

**(HSM)**

"Troy! I've been trying to catch you all day!" Coach Bolton yelled across the gym for his son. Troy couldn't say he'd ever seen his father happier. "That coach from U of A called a couple of hours ago! He still can't get enough of you! You're almost guaranteed a full ride at this point. He wants to meet with you tomorrow!"

Troy's swore his heart didn't beat the entire time his father spoke. This was it. What he'd always wanted and dreamed of. Wow. Playing for a school like that, is- is magical. Everybody would know his name. Just having a meeting with Coach Hancock is an honor. And next year we'll be known nationally as a famous coach-player duo. The coach and I.

**Hello Beautiful- The Jonas Brothers**

**(WickedBook, Boq/Glinda)**

Boq sighed as Galinda sat on a city bench completely unaware of his presence. They hadn't had any communication since Shiz, and he was amazed to see that in five years she hadn't aged a bit.

"It's good to see you, Miss Galinda. How-" He stopped mid sentence when he realized she'd been crying. Without another word, Boq sat down beside her, and she quickly fell into him. What were soft tears turned to sobs and his shoulder was wet in no time not that he cared.

After Galinda calmed down a bit, she looked up at him. "Boq, I-"

"It's okay." He interrupted. Before he knew it, her lips were on his, and they stayed there. He never found out what was troubling her that day, but believe me after that first kiss neither of them ever thought about it again.

**Hide and Seek- Imogen Heap**

**(WickedMusical)**

"You're behind all of it. The denial of Animal rights! And I'm refuse to be you're accomplice. You,_ Mr._ Wizard are nothing like you pretend to be." Elphaba stood fuming at the man she once admired.

"You don't understand-" the Wizard began.

"Oh, I understand completely." Elphaba then turned to Glinda, looking for support.

Glinda's eyes grew considerably in size. "I- I don't know…"

Elphaba shook her head as she stormed out of the palace. All the glamour of Emerald City suddenly seemed frivolous.

**My New Philosophy- You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown**

**(HSM)**

Sharpay ripped her history paper in half and threw it on the ground using her foot in an attempt to permanantly stick it to the sidewalk. "Ugh! Just because Mr. Davis doesn't think that the Civil War was fought in the 1600's doesn't mean it's not true. I thought we were all supposed to have different opinions!"

Ryan rolled his eyes knowing it was best to let her vent.

"I should have told him my new philosophy!" Ryan grinned, knowing that meant it was time for a little "You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown" re-enactment in their living room. Sometimes, it was fun when Shar got bad grades.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even these shoes, they're my moms.

Review, please?


End file.
